


Hope

by dawnlight



Series: The She-Hobbit Chronicles: Love and Drama all the way to Lonely Mountain [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fem!Gandalf - Freeform, Rule 63, azog is a big softie, bagginshield, fem!Bilbo, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Thorin said Bilbo was a distraction<br/>Now, Thorin accused Bilbo to be a burden</p>
<p>Bilbo thought she had enough of Thorin<br/>Or so that's what she hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm training myself writing adventure fic. Hope you enjoy reading

*  
 

Bilbo sobbed.

The cold mountain pass, the stone giants, the spat she got from Thorin in front of everyone should make her _wonderfully_ broken to the point she readied herself to go home. Yet it’s not enough. The cave where the company rested turned into a trap, sent everyone fell except for Bilbo who managed to get outside in time. Her eyes widened, watching her friends falling with mixed heart. Should Bilbo after them? Should her just ignore them? Oh the last choice was the most tempting because she felt nothing to Thorin anymore, not after got bashed and publicity humiliated by the bloody prince.

But the others hadn’t done anything wrong to her. Bofur was so kind to even considering ditching the quest to accompanied her back. Ori was the closest person she could call friend, so did Fili and Kili. Watched the gaping hole, she frowned as she began climbed down, repeatedly scolded herself for this recklessness. She knew what had been waiting inside, Thorin had bellowed it out the time he found out the shining blade of her sword. But she carefully went down and down, while bracing her heart and prayed nobody took a glimpse at her direction.

So far she went down the rocky wall yet it seemed bottomless. She took a rest at flat edge and sighed, looking around, she arrived at probably a Goblin Town and she shuddered at the sight of filthy creatures roaming through the makeshift wood scaffolding and rickety bridges. How long she would stay here, she wondered. Will she ever make it out this accursed place? Will anyone notice her disappearance? Will they care whether she alive or not?

Just by thinking of being left alone in the middle of nowhere made Bilbo wept. She could cry all day and night and nothing would change. So the hobbit wiped her tears and filled her stomach with the biscuits she found in her pocket. Her pack was ditched for the unnecessary weight except for important thing like the contracts and snacks and spices and of course, soaps. She’d rather die than losing soap. Bilbo then stood to ready herself climbed down, just when she was ambushed by a short goblin. She almost shrieking because it was so UGLY from close and by reflex she pushed it away as the disgusting creature tried to grab her wrist. But they’re struggling at such narrow place that both fell and everything around her went black.

At least until she opened her eyes again and found she was miraculously alive. She blinked in disbelief, before she looked at her side and realized stone mushroom surrounded her, by sweet Yavanna, her falling was supported by the tough yet not hard-surfaced fungus, so she didn’t have to hit her head to the actual stone. It’s also edible, for record, and none of them found in the Shire, so she took one as memento.

Bilbo sat and looked around. She stuffed the mushroom into the inside pocket of her coat before she got up and took a few steps, testing her legs if there’s any pain. Again, thanks to the mercy of Green Lady, she was eventually okay, despite the stir of wary and slight headache. “Okay…” she looked around, “Now where to go…”

Her feet stepped on something and Bilbo knelt to find a golden ring. She furrowed her eyebrows. How in the Eru name the ring ended here? She asked herself while taking it into her palm. Long she stared at the ring, fascinated at the rich color but so far she didn’t have interest to own it. She only stuffed it inside her pocket, let it stumble along with the mushrooms and soaps and biscuits. By the way, she probably needed more mushrooms, her greedy heart said.

“What is it?”

She jumped and turned around, ready to charge anyone who hissed in such eerie tone. It turned out just a small old creature with skinny pale skin and balding head and too big eyes. Still holding her sword, she exchanged gaze with the creature. “Who are you?” She asked back, if she was afraid then she was good not showing it. Compared to the goblin from before, this creature could even be considered as cute.

The creature hissed and charged her, but in reflex she stabbed it with her sword and it hissed at the burning pain at the stomach. “I-I’m sorry.” She watched the creature wailed and screamed, “You can’t just jump at people like that! You’ll get hurt.”

“Burns! Hurts!”

“Maybe if you stop moving and let me treat you, it’ll be less painful.” Bilbo said and it finally caught the creature attention. Bilbo slowly knelt and pressed her palm to the open gash. Then she pulled out her journal and took a needle and thread she kept there, just in case. “this will going to be hurt, but your wound needed to be stitched.” The creature said nothing, only watched her with wide-eyed and so she began treating the creature’s wound and ignored the hissing scream. But she showed her work, and the creature stopped cursing her when the wound closed and the blood stopped streaming.

“Now if there’s any water nearby, I could clean you.” She found herself smiling and suddenly the creature nodded excitedly and pointed.

“We know a pond. We lived there, just finish a goblinses off hmm…”

“You ate goblin? Good then there are plenty of them here.” Bilbo chuckled as she helped the creature to stand, “can you walk? I’ll carry you there if you couldn’t. Oh by the way, my name is Bilbo.” She said, “What’s yours?”

The creature beamed when she carried him through the stone, “Smeagol! Our name is Smeagol! Gollum! Gollum!”

Bilbo furrowed her eyebrows, whether it’s Smeagol or Gollum she didn’t care. She only wanted to leave this creature to where it lived and then fled from this mountain as soon as possible. However, if this Gollum had been lived in the depth for so long, then the creature must know a way out. “Say, Smeagol.” She placed the poor being near the water and began washing the trace of blood on its body. “Do you know the mountain well?”

“Yes.” Smeagol tried to sit but immediately groaned at the pain in the stomach, “Smeagol knew every turns and tunnels and caves. Just ask Smeagol…sssh!” Bilbo eyes narrowed at the sudden darkness clouding in the creature eyes. “Don’t talk to it!”

“But it saves us!”

“It hurts us in the first place!”

Okay, Bilbo was pretty sure it was her time to leave. “Do you need anything else?” Bilbo asked politely, “Because I can’t stay long. I had appointment to attend. I don’t even know if I’m going to be late. No place to see sunrise in here.”

Smeagol cheered up, “we know!” said the creature, and “We could tell you. It’s not far from here.” As the creature said it, Bilbo listened carefully to the direction. “There’s a small window, too small for goblinses to pass but it would do fine for us. You shall do fine too, whatever creature you are.”

“Thanks.” Bilbo pulled out something from her pocket and stuffed it into the creature palm, “I’ll give you this as my gratitude. I’m sorry for hurting you before but you really shouldn’t just jump at anyone like that, except to goblin.” The creature was shocked when it saw the gift from Bilbo, “it’s not grand, but you could use it well.”

“What is it?”

“A soap.” Bilbo got up and waved Smeagol a goodbye. Seriously, the creature needed a thorough bath.

 

*

 

Azog was sitting in the orcs camp. The riders and wargs around him drowned in slumber. Sun would never be in their favor though not that Azog cared. So far, the thick forest covered them from direct hit as he waited for the company of dwarves arrived from the mountain pass. He tried to sleep, but couldn’t bring any rest to his eyes, so he got up and decided to take a few walk. His ride took a glance at him and while patting her white mane, Azog assured the beast to just rest ahead.

He walked at the border of forest and stayed in the shadow, watching the end of mountain pass with hardened jaw. Soon, the dwarves will arrived and when the night came it’s his turn to hunt them. He clenched his palm, let the rage burned in his heart for the shame he got after falling in defended Moria. Curse all those Durin’s folks! It needed a hundred year to gather back his legion, and no matter what he tried, he lost his left arm forever.

Just when he was imagining tortures he could do to Thorin -maybe by making the scum watched those idiot nephews died first, tore from limbs to limbs- he saw a glimpse of golden hair running down the hill. For a moment, Azog was dazed for the long lifetime he had but never once seeing such… strange creature. So small, barefooted like rabbit. Yet the air around it promised serenity, so delicate and pure. Still dazed, he followed the creature which entered the forest and stopped by a small stream to drop on the knees and sighed loudly.

“Sweet Yavanna!” she –he knew it wasn’t a male- exclaimed, “what a lousy vacation I’ve had.”

_Vacation?_ Azog furrowed his eyebrows. Most part of him encouraged to ambush the creature and tortured it for information. He was Azog the Defiler, he had no mercy. But he found no will to shed this creature’s blood. Not when his pack already full with food and his main purpose was fixed on the company of dwarves. He was _only curious_ , and that was new. So while standing behind a tree, Azog watched the girl stripped from her clothes while still grumbling under her breath.

Azog felt his nostril flared and his palm clenched even harder. Orcs had no soul. Had no mercy. Had no feeling. But he felt aroused at the sight of bare skin and the flow of long, curly blond hair. His chest was heavy, and his heart beat rushed for something unrelated to war and battle. He gritted his teeth, almost roared in anger and struck everything within his sight, when the petite body dipped into the stream and began washing the hair.

His Lord would mourn to see him like this. No, he might as well kill himself before other Orcs found out he was _fond_ with something. Even his second-in-command Bolg whom he trusted like his own son won’t get this close to get such _pity_ from him.

  


“Who’s that?”

  


Azog grumbled lowly at the dry branch under his feet. He’ll definitely kill it if it’s not dead already. He took a deep breath and showed himself bravely. He saw the little woman gasped and immediately reached for her clothes, her damp hair dripping water and flowed to her skin. He said nothing, waited her got dressed while questioning himself what’s with the patience? He shall just stab her and brought her body back to the camp for dinner.

“I…” She was messily dressed, hair still damp and hung loosely on each of her side, “I… I don’t want trouble, please…” she said it while pointing her sword at him, an elven made and glowing in blue, “I thought… I thought Orcs can’t stand sun…!”

“Have you seen any sun around?” Azog asked back. His voice might sound calm and smooth, but it wasn’t really what reflected in his heart. “What are you doing by yourself?” he asked.

“Right, an Orc wandering in the morning and exchanged pleasantries rather than kill me. I’m definitely dreaming.” She shook her head, still shivering both from cold bath and fear. “Please, leave me alone. I can’t fight you, and I’m low on riches and food, so far I only have this mushroom left.” She showed Azog the content of her pocket, “and some soaps.”

  


“Easy…” Azog muttered, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

  


“Really?” The little being froze. “What… you’re an orc, aren’t you? Please don’t say I’m mistaken you cause I’ve heard Orcs were…”

  


“My name is Azog.” Cut the Pale Orc flatly.

  


“Oh…” the girl gasped, “Oh…” she traced him with judging gaze and then pointed at his left arm, “Oh…” Azog had a feeling she knew him, probably heard stories about him.

  


“I’m… I’m Bilbo.” She said breathily, “are you sure you’re not going to kill me?” she asked again, just to make sure.

  


“What kind of stories you’ve heard about me?” Azog asked. He watched the girl expression turned from horrified into thoughtful, before she sighed and lowered her sword.

  


“Can I… can I sit down? I think… I think my legs will soon give away…”

  


Azog only nod and watched her as she found a flat rock and dropped her weight with a sight. He walked at her direction and stood in a safe distance while facing her. She eyed him warily, sword still tightly in her grip and her legs pacing uncomfortably. “I’ve been hearing around about Azog the Defiler. I don’t know… you’re such a giant orc!” she said in such distress, “I’ve seen trolls and wargs but I don’t think I would live to see… wait…” she fixed her gaze on him, “you’re not dead.”

“No.” Azog almost smirked in amusement. What an interesting creature, this Bilbo. He enjoyed every flash of emotion on her. She was about the say something but left gaping at the rumbling sound in her stomach. She tucked her head down and blushed in such adorable way.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered, “I’m so hungry and I don’t know where to cook the mushroom properly… I can’t just eat that. And I doubt you’ll let me wander around to search for berry. Please, don’t kill me. I’m too skinny to be eaten. Might as well-…” but Azog cut her words again by offered his water skin.

“Flame-ale.” He said gruffly. “It’ll reduce your pain.”

Bilbo accepted the water skin and sniffed it just to scrunch her nose. Azog watched her hesitantly drink and the orc snickered to see her shuddered and moaned at the strong taste, “what in the Valar name is this?! Wait!” But she immediately halted him as he opened his mouth to answer, “That’s a rhetorical question. Don’t answer it.” she moaned again at the taste lingered in her throat, before she stood and returned the water skin.

“Feel better?” He took a sip himself.

“Surprisingly.” She blinked, “I’m not so hungry anymore. Thank you.”

Azog was about to ask if she wanted to go with him to the camp. There’s still leftover from the raw boar they’ve had for breakfast. She could make something edible for herself from that. But he saw his white warg approaching and growling at her direction, telling him the message from Goblin Town. He growled back, displeased to hear soon duty would catch him and he would separate himself from the girl. As much as he _attached_ to this little Bilbo, he can’t guarantee other orcs wouldn’t harm her if he took her with him.

“I’ve had to go.” He walked at her and rudely cut some of her golden strands, “I’ll take this as the payment for the ale. You shall leave this land immediately. Tonight this place will turn into battlefield and I don’t want you to be in the middle of it.”

“Uh…okay.”

Despite the scared face on her, she nodded and run on her heels. Azog watched her until she disappeared from his sight, before he looked down at the hair strands. He didn’t need it. He just wanted to touch them and wanted to feel them glided in his palms. He brought them to his nose, sniffed her scent and kept it in memory as he let go of the hair and then mounted on his beast, “let’s go to the Goblin Town.”

 

*

 

Bilbo ran through the day, only prayed for the endless luck she seemed got from Yavanna, to encounter an orc –and not just an orc, it’s Azog the Defiler everyone!- and still had her heart beating. She felt so complicated now, from the cautious fear which never left her and the confusion for the kindness? Wait is kind even the right word to judge how Azog treat her? It kinda wrong to put ‘kind’ and ‘orc’ in the same sentence, isn’t it?

Well at least he didn’t spat and growl at her, like a certain dwarf prince whom she had to forget if she wanted to move on with her life.

 

“Where’s Bilbo?!”

 

She stopped running right in front of a tree. Not too far from her, she saw Gandalf and the company halted from their run to take a breath. “Where’s Bilbo?!” the witch asked again now with rage.

_I’m here_ , Bilbo whispered under her breath but she was too exhausted to show herself. She only watched Thorin walked at Gandalf and explained that Bilbo didn’t fall into the Goblin lair with them. “She must be clever and returned to Rivendell.” Explained the Prince, “I can’t make sure of that, but I can’t also control what happened to us. All I can do is hoping her safe trip back into Elrond’s house. Mahal knew she deserved to be safe and sound rather than going on with this dangerous quest.”

  


Bilbo bit her bottom lip.

  


Oh dear heart, please stop melting. Stop fancying such cruel being. Stop this fondness growing in her because Thorin didn’t just care about her. The man thought about her as burden, and she couldn’t agree more. So far, she only had luck on her side and the help of Lady Yavanna. The company decided to rest for a moment and so she dropped her weight, waiting for her energy to return before she joined them.

  


_‘Tonight this place will turn into battlefield…’_

  


She remembered what Azog told her and it gave her dread. “Wait!” she got up from her seat and rushed at the company, whom now looked at her arrival in the mix of horror and astonishment, “We can’t stay here! It’s not safe! We need to lea-…!”

“Bilbo!”

Yet she was tackled into a tight hug and for a moment Bilbo let her body limped into the warmth of Thorin. Ah, how she wished the time stopped and let the presence of Thorin healed her wounded heart. But she killed the thought immediately, by struggling her way out because truly, it’s not the time for-umph… okay, maybe a smooch or two could address it well as apology, but when Thorin leaned to catch her lips for the third time, she covered the stubbed mouth with her palm, “stop, it can wait.” She said firmly.

“I’m sorry for my words.” The dwarf just said it huskily and of course, Bilbo shamelessly forgave the prince from decade ago. It’s always this weakness that grew in her, for that she was born as a woman from a gentle race. She can’t stand being mad, not to Thorin anyway. “I’m sorry for treasuring you so much, it burdened me to see you suffered.”

“Apology accepted.” Bilbo was worried if she didn’t say something then Thorin would keep talking and would keep kissing her. “More importantly, I met Azog.”

It was enough to return the frown into Thorin face. The hug loosened and the deep blue eyes now scrutinized her body, checking for any harm from head to toe, “He didn’t know I’m with you.” She began explaining, “He only talked to me and I’m surprised to find him turn civic, but the bad news is he’s after the company and he was close.” She winced when Thorin found the short part of her hair, “Thorin…”

  


“What’s happen to your hair…?”

  


“It doesn’t matter. Azog cut it…”

  


“STUPID HOBBIT! YOU LET HIM CUT YOUR HAIR?!”

  


“It’s still better than having him cut my head off!” Bilbo scoffed, couldn’t believe they’re shouting at each other right after such warming moment. That’s it. She will REALLY stop longing for Thorin and minding her own business from now on. “Are we not facing grief danger here, Gandalf?”

“Yes, Bilbo.” Gandalf answered somberly, “but it also unwise to have your hair cut.”

“Huh?” Is she misheard it or Gandalf just taking Thorin’s side?

“Azog would memorize your scent, Bilbo.” Gandalf said, “He will find you wherever you’re going.”

Bilbo cursed. Is Gandalf tried to say there’s no safe place for Bilbo when Azog still alive?

“Come on we had to run.” The witch smiled with uncertainty radiated from her gaze, “we shall put as much as distance as we could.”

 

*

 

Thorin hoped Gandalf had a plan because they were headed to the cliff and the night is coming. He ran out of breath so did the company. Even Bilbo had passed out and was carried behind Dwalin's back.

Thorin eyed the golden mop and gritted his teeth at the short strands. Azog the Defiler will definitely pay for touching his Bilbo, his heart said. There might be no agreement in between Bilbo and him yet, no courting gift exchanged but Thorin decided, since he had to witness her almost falling from the stone giants, he might as well make her as his burden, his intended, his beloved, _his_. It surpassed the fright of being chased by warg-riders and stepped aside the shock from finding Azog was still alive.

Azog touched his Bilbo, memorized his hobbit scent and he wouldn’t be at peace before he killed the damned orc for causing too much misery to his life.

  


“Gandalf.” He called the witch, “Where are we heading?”

  


“We shall kept running until we reached Carrock.” The witch said. “It’s half a night from here, and soon we would reach wilderness and hopefully we could find an ally.”

  


_Hope_. Thorin sneered at the word. But he eyed the company and decided that at least they’ve still had hope.

  


Or that’s what he thought when they’ve been sniffled by warg-scouts.

  


“TO THE TREES!” Gandalf bellowed and so everyone started climbing. Thorin climbed first before he caught Bilbo from Dwalin.

  


“Huh? What’s happening…?” Bilbo muttered and Thorin hugged her while covering her mouth to prevent her from making any more sound.

  


“Shhh…” He whispered to her, “Shut it.”

  


On the ground, wargs began surrounded them, growling and barking at each trees holding the dwarves. Thorin breathed, finding it doesn’t matter what would happen to them tonight, he only wanted to make sure one thing. “Bilbo.” his voice was low and rasp as he pinned the hobbit back to the main branch and glared at her. “Stay with me. Whatever happens, keep close to me.”

“Thorin!” Dwalin threw a burning pine cone to him and he caught it just to slam it down to the wargs beneath their tree.

“Promise me.” Thorin cupped her face.

“I promise.” Bilbo nodded repeatedly, before they worked together by catching the burning pine cone and hit as many wargs as they could. In no time, the land around the cliff caught on fire and the wargs retreated with angry growl. The dwarves cursed back at them in victory, but the joy only lasted a moment because the fire burnt the roots of the trees and one by one they fell, transferred the dwarf to the only standing tree which soon probably also brought them down into abyss.

Just then Thorin saw Azog smirking on _his_ ride, and Thorin could feel his eyes bled with vengeance. He needed to do something. Needed to save his company no matter what it'll cost, need to teach Azog to not lay any filthy fingers on his Bilbo, because only death he would offer and death shall the damned orc take.

“Thorin, no.” Balin warned him, but the tree began uprooted and so nobody really had choice. He could hear his nephews screamed his name but he unsheathed his sword and began slaying each warg and its rider whom charged at him. They’re too many and he knew this was committing suicide. But each second of life worth fighting for and so with every _hope_ he had to extend his company lifespan, he moved forward, for a moment forgetting the muscle pain and fatigue which shadowing him since the falling in the goblin trap.

He roared a battle cries, finally had his sword met with Azog’s yet the ride kicked him on his chest, sent him flat to the ground, suffocated by his own broken ribs. He tried to breathe, tried to reach his sword as Azog leisurely ordered to bring his head. However, when Thorin thought it was his end, Azog sniffled the air and halted _his_ minion.

  


The dark-haired dwarf couldn’t see but he knew what made Azog dazed. His Bilbo, sword in hand rushed through the fire and pushed away any orc nearing Thorin. She stood then before him, drawing her sword at the Pale Orc despite her entire body shivered in fear, “please…” her voice was shaky, “Please don't kill him. If I could pay his debt to you, I’ll do whatever if it costs my life.”

Thorin was dumbstruck to hear Bilbo would do anything to him. And hurt, it hurt him more than every painful joint in his paralyzed body. It only made him felt worse because Azog dismounted from the ride and approached Bilbo, and he commanded his body to move so he could hurt the orc for closing distance with his beloved one. “You’re not the part of this.” Azog muttered and somehow it sounded sincere that Thorin couldn’t help felt his stomach twisted. “Step aside. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“B-But you will hurt him.” Bilbo stuttered, still pointed her sword at the Pale Orc. “He’s already hurt. He might as well die if you let him. Just let him go, or…” She changed her tactic and pointed the tip of her sword to her heart, “I’m gonna kill myself. No worth living when there’s no mercy in earth anymore…” but as she began slammed the sword into her chest, Azog caught the hilt and caught her by her wrist.

  


It enough to send rages to push Thorin on his feet and charged from behind Bilbo. His sword stabbed through Azog and the Pale Orc moaned, throwing Bilbo aside and looked down at the oozing wound on _his_ abdomen.

Azog pulled out the sword with groan, “You scum! To think I almost pitied your filthy existence-…” yet the eagles lowered on the cliff and caught Thorin from any further wrath from the raging orc and leaving Bilbo behind. He screamed for the hobbit, but as he looked around, he couldn’t find the girl anywhere and though he refused to sleep, his wound forced him to slip into unconsciousness.

  


.

 

“Bilbo?” He asked soon as his conscious back. Gandalf gave him a pat on the shoulder before the witch turned at his right side. Bilbo was holding Orcrist while frowning. As Thorin was helped to stand, he watched how small and frail the girl was and it didn’t stop anger from sounding out his throat, “You!” He approached Bilbo, “What’s in your mind, you stupid girl?! Facing such dangerous creature by yourself! Throwing your life at stake for a stranger!”

Bilbo who didn’t expect him to bellow at her, apparently couldn’t stand it anymore and she began sobbing loudly. “But I promised…” she mourned,

  


“I promise to stay by your side…”

  


There’s a swell of mad happiness in his heart, but he tried to ignore it by thinking it’s his broken ribs which stabbing to his lungs. Though he couldn’t just let Bilbo cried, and not because of him. So he took a deep- and painful- breath before cupped her face and caught her lips. Unlike every passionate kiss they shared before today, he caught hers chastely, lulling her to stop crying. “I’m scared for you, Bilbo.” he admitted and to find Bilbo nodded in between bitter sniff, it was enough to ease his heart and brought a smile to form in his face.

  


“Don’t you ever put yourself in between me and death again, promise?” he bumped their forehead softly, eyes pierced now to her teary hazel orbs.

  


“Only if you promised to keep alive.” She scowled, bringing wider smile to form on him. It’s strange, how joy could slip in and brighten his heart, when he believed he was too broken to be saved. Yet only because of Bilbo, he began _hoping_ and _believing_ he could return to what he was before Smaug stole his home and war stole his families.

  


“I promise.” With that he took her into a tight hug, as others cheered behind them. They began surrounded him and snatched Bilbo from him just because they’re worried grief for Bilbo too and they deserved some comforting hug. Thorin stepped away and let Bilbo got sandwiched in between the dwarrows until her face turned red and she shouted in accusation of who’s actually loved to grope her butt.

  


“ah, Erebor…” Gandalf was standing beside him, and Thorin nodded in agreement, to see the commotion of his family and friends with the lonely mountain in the background. What a beautiful sight, to have this moment to happen again when they claimed their homeland.

The Witch murmur reached the company ears and everyone stopped fussing around Bilbo. They were staring at the mountain in daze, before Bilbo sighed and made a joke, “I think the worst is behind us.”

Even Gandalf chuckled while nodding at her, though when she opened her mouth the witch only said, “Hopefully, my dear Bilbo. Hopefully.”

 

*

 

“So… a mushroom?” Thorin raised an eyebrow to hear Bilbo’s story. Here they camped in a cave and have their very first rest and dinner after two days. Bilbo and Ori volunteered to find berries and mushrooms while Fili and Kili went fishing with Bofur at the under cave pond. Now, after dinner everyone lied in group to share warmth and slight comfort and Bilbo was invited to lie close to Thorin’s chest, with Fili pressed to her side and Kili was snoring on the other side of Thorin.

“It’s stone mushroom. Aragorn told me it grew only in the depth of Misty Mountains. It really saved my life.” She told Thorin about her falling and then meeting with Gollum, while Fili nuzzled to her hair and murmured, ‘shut up, Kee’ until Thorin smacked the lad in the forehead to make Fili behaved. Bilbo giggled quietly and turned at Fili to peck the wounded skull despite being barely bruised. Thorin groaned, and possessively hauled her back to him, scolded her to not easily be genuine towards others.

 

“Why?” Bilbo asked him, “I’m not belongs only to you.”

 

Someone snorted from somewhere, before Bofur started singing a mellow song about a poor dwarf and his broken heart. The lad was shushed by a frypan to the face.

 

“And I told you at Bag End, I could arrange it to claim you as mine.”

“Why?” Bilbo shrugged in confusion, “You said I’m a distraction then a burden then…”

“My distraction…” Thorin whispered lowly while drawing her lips to meet his, “my burden… mine…”

Bilbo gasped into the kiss and so that’s the end of their conversation.

 

*

 

 


End file.
